scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal-Clear Mystery
'''''Crystal-Clear Mystery is the 1st episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries.'' Premise Shaggy finds his long gone girlfriend Crystal the alien hippie. Googie shows signs of jealousy while the rest of the gang solve the mystery of the Diamond Creature. Synopsis Shaggy meets his long lost girlfriend Crystal and the gang solve another mystery at the diamond store. The person who Shaggy saw turns out to be Crystal and her dog, Amber. She is back in earth after the leader of her planet discharged her to earth, and she found Hippieville, and stayed there, remembering the hippie Shaggy and his dog, Scooby-Doo. They are both really happy about it-as are Scooby and Amber-but Googie, however, is not. She looks to be jealous about Crystal and exhibits more examples in the next episode (Are You Jealous Of A Monster?). The rest of the gang also are happy for Shaggy and Scooby but the Master Hippie says time is ticking, so the gang try to get Shaggy and Scooby to go somewhere but leave them to their girlfriends (for Shaggy both of them, Crystal and Googie). The rest of the gang looks at the list and decides on the next monster. It will be at the diamond store, which is being haunted by a Diamond Creature. Velma, Fred and Daphne go there to see what exactly is going inside the store and who the monster is, hoping Shaggy and Scooby will join them later, even with Crystal and Amber (maybe even Googie). Meanwhile, Shaggy and Crystal have gone out for a walk with Scooby and Amber at their sides. They are talking about everything that each missed about the other and certain adventures. After Crystal went back to her home planet, she wanted to go back for Shaggy-in human form, which she particularly liked. Shaggy talks about his adventures with the gang and Crystal suggests that they go help the gang, and Shaggy says yes. The rest of the gang have arrived in the diamond store and soon Shaggy and Scooby-along with Crystal and Amber-arrive. The gang meet the director of the store of beautiful diamonds, Derreck Salint. He wants to shut the store down but none of the employees will let him, even though he is director. He says the Diamond Creature has shown up lately and is stealing prize diamonds. He walks away and the gang decide to split up. Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber go to the back of the store to see if they can find anything and the rest of the gang looks at the diamonds to see if they can find why the diamonds are being stolen. In the back, Shaggy and the others look around for clues. Scooby and Amber discover a heavy sack but cannot see what is inside it, so Crystal opens it. It turns out to be lots of diamonds, and Shaggy wonders why the creature would just pile the diamonds here. Just then the creature comes and chases them away. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang have found another employee, Celine Qualm. She really likes the diamonds and would like them. But she exhibits signs that she is not the creature because she doesn't have much knowledge about diamonds, so how could she form a suit? Shaggy and the others come chased by the diamond creature and everyone runs. The chase scene ensues and the creature chases everyone but eventually is caught when he falls onto the glass and lands on diamonds. The monster was actually Derreck Salint. He wanted to close the store by scaring everyone away. The episode ends with Googie watching Shaggy and Crystal and looking jealous. Cast and Characters Villains *Diamond Creature Suspects *Master Hippie *Googie *Derreck Salint *Celine Qualm Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Streets **Diamond store Notes/trivia *This is the third part of an eleven-part epic. *Crystal and Amber make their second appearance after 18 years in this epsiode. *The song "Groovy" plays again in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Finally, after all these years, the hippie alien comes back!" -'''Shaggy Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes